


At the Multiverse Emotional Support Animal Show

by San Antonio Rose (ramblin_rosie)



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblin_rosie/pseuds/San%20Antonio%20Rose
Summary: Someone had the bright idea to host an expo for unusual support animals. Someone else had the bright idea to invite the whole multiverse. No one expected the contingent from Mechanicsburg.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hold Me: A Comfort Prompfest





	At the Multiverse Emotional Support Animal Show

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to. Written for the prompt "Any/original, a very unusual emotional support animal" from sholio's Hold Me comfort comment-fic meme on DW.

"Um," said the judge skeptically, eyeing the next group of applicants. "Name?"

"Lady Agatha Heterodyne," announced the bespectacled blonde with the grinning, sharp-toothed, eight-legged weasel perched on her shoulder. "Mechanicsburg, Transylvania. This is Honker," she added, gesturing toward the weasel. "He's a wasp-eater."

Honker sniffed at the judge and trilled happily.

"Oh, that's not her emotional support weasel," said the young man with shaggy brown hair who walked up beside Lady Heterodyne. Then he nodded toward the other young man with long red hair who was approaching from the other side of Lady Heterodyne. " _That's_ her emotional support weasel."

The second young man's eyes narrowed behind his pince-nez. "Funny."

"You didn't have to come, y'know, Tarvek," noted the first young man, setting a crate on the judge's table.

Tarvek raised his chin. "As if I'd let you come with her alone."

"This is Prince Tarvek Sturmvoraus," Lady Heterodyne explained. "He's not entering anything. This is Baron Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, and his entry is Zoing."

Baron Wulfenbach opened the crate, and out stepped... _something_ in an orange top hat and overcoat. The brim of the hat nearly met the collar of the coat, but not closely enough to obscure a single large eye or two blue antennae.

"He's a lobster construct," said Baron Wulfenbach. "Say hello, Zoing."

"Zk," said Zoing and waved one of his two lobster claws at the judge in a clear greeting.

"Uh, hello," the judge replied and waved back without thinking. Then he looked past Lady Heterodyne toward three men with... unusual appearances. "And these?"

Lady Heterodyne looked over the shoulder that Honker wasn't occupying. "Oh, that's my honor guard," she answered. "Maxim, Oggie, and Dimo. They're Jägermonsters."

"Und hyu iz hour emozional support Heterodyne," added the one with the single ram's horn—Oggie?—with a bright fanged smile.

Lady Heterodyne blinked. "Am I?"

"Fair's fair," said Prince Tarvek. "After all, if I can be entered as a weasel...."

"Hmph," said a voice that seemed to go with the ears, whiskers, and annoyed green eyes of a large white cat that suddenly appeared past the top of the judge's table, startling Zoing back into his crate. "Next I suppose you'll be wanting to enter _me_ as a support animal rather than a king."

Lady Heterodyne put a hand on the cat's head. "This is Krosp I, Emperor of All Cats."

"I see," said the judge, who didn't see at all. "Well, I'm afraid entering nobility as a support animal is against the rules."

"Thank you," said Krosp, tail waving haughtily.

"Awww!" whined a dark-skinned woman at the back of the group, who stood out not only because of being dressed in sailor pants, red turtleneck, and white captain's jacket and cap but also because of the skull bindi in the middle of her forehead. "Does that mean I can't enter my emotional support despot?"

"I didn't think you were serious, Dupree," said the much taller white man she was dragging along by the arm.

"Why would I not be serious, Klaus?"

"You usually aren't unless there's killing involved."

Dupree's answering grin bore an unsettling resemblance to a scimitar blade.

"Captain Bangladesh Dupree," Baron Wulfenbach told the judge quietly. "That's my father she's talking to. And I think he was hoping to enter her as his emotional support pirate queen."

The judge felt deeply uneasy and reached for his phone to call security.

"Iz dere a problem, sveethot?" asked a low female voice. The judge turned his head to find that it belonged to a grey-skinned woman with long white hair... and a _very large bear_.

"No problem," the judge squeaked. "Enjoy the show."

He managed to wait until the entire group had gone inside before retreating to the judges' tent to cuddle his support quokka.


End file.
